This invention relates generally to methods and devices used to replace a stud in a wheel, and more particularly, to an improved and simplified device for replacing one or more large studs in a wheel for a vehicle such as a tractor-trailer.
Large vehicles such as semi-tractors and trailers, class xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d recreational vehicles, and the like, typically have a pair of wheels on each hub of a support axle, such as a rear axle. The pairs of wheels are provided to support the substantial loads with which the vehicles operate. The wheels are secured to the hub by a plurality of lugs. Each lug typically includes a euclid stud that is affixed to the hub and an inner cap nut threaded onto the stud for securing the inner wheel to the hub. The outer wheel is secured to each lug by a nut.
When the inner tire of the pair has to be replaced, due a flat or wear, for example, it is often difficult to remove the inner wheel. The difficulty results from the fact that during use, rust and corrosion forms between the two wheels, due to weather and road grime. Particularly, rust and corrosion form between the threaded interfaces of the nut and cap nut and the cap nut and stud. The buildup of corrosion between the nut and cap nut is often greater than the buildup of corrosion between the cap nut and stud. The corrosion formed between the nut and cap nut often virtually freezes these components together.
A disadvantage of known tools for removing the wheels from the hub, such as pneumatic sockets or punches for example, is that they attempt to remove the nut or cap nut from either the cap nut or stud, prior to removing the corrosion from the threaded interface. As force is applied to the nut from the socket, the corrosion causes the socket to rotate on the nut, before the nut or cap nut can break free from the threaded interface. As the socket rotates on the nut or cap nut, the edges of the nut or cap nut become rounded, thus stripping the component. Drilling or other means must then be used to remove the nut or cap nut, prior to removing the desired wheel.
A further disadvantage of pneumatic tools is that they are somewhat expensive to purchase and not easily transportable. Use of pneumatic tools at remote locations requires that the user have an impact wrench, as well as an air compressor on their vehicle for operating the impact wrench. It is well known that these devices are substantially expensive.
Replacement of the stud is commonly accomplished by removing the broken stud by driving it out of the hole in the inner hub or pressing it out, and then driving or pressing a new stud into that hole. To accomplish this replacement, presently maintenance and replacement procedures require the disassembling of the wheel, hub and rotor assembly from the axle. This method at best is very time consuming and requires approximately one to four hours to complete the task of stud removal and replacement. The extended down time of the transportation vehicle quickly becomes very expensive and counter-productive to the transportation industry.
Another conventional procedure for removing a broken lug involves cutting the lug away. If the lug is broken very near its inner end, removal in this way is often difficult, as there is not enough exposed material to obtain purchase with a gripping tool. In such a case, the mechanic must often resort to use of a chisel or cutting torch which may cause damage to the inner studs and even the wheel hub itself. Further, use of a chisel or torch to cut away the lug requires a substantial amount of mechanic time, which also results in substantial loss of truck travel time.
One prior art tool incorporates a plate-mounted cutter. The plate has holes, which register with the stud-mounted lugs adjacent the broken nut. The cutting portion of the device registers with the broken nut. The plate is secured in place by tightening nuts against the mounting plate at the adjacent lugs. The cutter is then manually operated through a ratchet tool to sever the flared portion of the lug from the inner stud. One such tool of this type is sold under the designation xe2x80x9cBud Nut Cutterxe2x80x9d.
Another tool for removing broken threaded fasteners is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,427. This patent describes a tool for removing broken threaded fasteners which tool has an open-ended gripping member which has a recess with an interior wall having ridges which grip the fastener when driven onto the fastener. The gripping member is fixed at one end of a threaded shaft and extends to the end wall of a sleeve and is attached at the other end to a flat-sided head. A movable nut is threaded to the shaft between the sleeve and the head for removing the gripping member from the broken fastener after it has been loosened.
Pat. No. 4,781,082 discloses a broken stud and nut remover. The patent shows a two piece kit for removal of a damaged wheel lug stud and includes a nut having a splined aperture and a drive-on tool. The drive-on tool has a recess in one end for loosely accepting the nut when the nut is placed in the recess. When the nut is driven on the lug, the interior edges of the nut grip the lug stud so a gripping member attached to the rod end 21 may thereafter twist the nut.
Thus, while the aforementioned procedures and tool for removing lugs are in some cases effective, they are not effective in all cases and may require excessive time or labor.
Studs extend from the inner wheels and are adapted to receive lug nuts to hold the outer wheels. Heavy duty transportation vehicles such as large trucks, busses and standard cars and trucks invariably are subjected to wheel stud failures. These stud failures are caused by fatigue due to long term use and in most cases to high stress and strains experienced in every day use. Some failures are caused by routine preventative maintenance procedures. Other times lugs simply break from being pulled too tight or may have stripped threads. In any case, the failed stud must be replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a reliable, convenient tool for quickly removing the remaining portion of a broken lug from wheel studs. There also exists a need for a tool that can remove a nut from a corroded threaded interface with a cap nut, and remove a cap nut from a corroded threaded interface with a euclid stud without causing harm to either the components of the lug or the wheel.
The object of this invention is to provide a means to remove broken studs from a wheel of a transportation vehicle.
It is another object of this invention is to provide a means to install a new stud in a wheel of a transportation vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a kit to reduce the amount of time required to replace broken studs in a wheel of a transportation vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a kit to replace a stud in a wheel of a transportation vehicle without disassembling the wheel.
It is another object of this invention to provide a kit to replace a stud in a wheel of a transportation vehicle that is adaptable to multiple transportation vehicles.
This invention pertains to devices for the installation of replacement studs in the inner hub of a dual wheel unit. Such dual wheel units are common on buses, heavier trucks and trailers and are also used on some recreational vehicles such as motor homes and off-road equipment. By this present invention, it is possible to accomplish the replacement of the broken stud without requiring the removal of the inner hub and its bearing and seal. The tool is convenient to use in any place where either hydraulic or pneumatic power is available. The tool is relatively small and convenient.
The stud replacement kit of the present invention operates by supplying force to the inside portion of a damaged stud and pushing that stud forward and out of the wheel. The kit of the present invention comprises a pressure tool that supplies force to a stud. This pressure tool fit around the wheel and damaged stud; and a spacer that fit between the front of the wheel and the pressure tool. This spacer serves primarily to catch the stud once removed. In operation, the broken or damaged stud is removed by placing the placing the pressure tool and spacer around the stud to be replaced. A stud screw mechanism in the pressure tool is rotated to cause the tool to apply force to the stud primarily on the backside of the wheel. This force is increased until it overcomes the force that holds the stud in the wheel. At this point, the force of the pressure tool on the stud causes the stud to move in the desired direction for removal.
To install a new stud, the spacer is removed a force is applied directly to the stud on the front side of the wheel. This force causes the stud to move forward into the stud slot in the wheel.
The size of the tool components can be varied depending in the difficulty of the stud being replaced without departing from the scope of this disclosure.